Une famille en or!
by Kitsune-gwenoo
Summary: recueille de Drabble sur les couples: Minato x Fugaku et Sasuke x Naruto. Avec bien entendus, Itachi et Yahiko qui viennent mettre leurs grains de sel!
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Tout les personnages appartiennent à Masashi Kishimoto!

Pairing: Minato x Fugaki/ Sasuke x Naruto!

Rating: K+

Genre: UA/ Yaoi/Humor/Romance!

Cuisine!

_ AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAhhhhhhh!

Ce hurlement venant du fond du cœur de notre cher, indubitablement, glaçon made in Arctique, résonna dans toute la maisonnée!

Qu'a pu voir de si horrible Sasuke Uchiwa, Ice-man pour les intimes, de si affreux pour abandonner son éternel sang froid au bord de la route et hurler comme une pucelle?!

_ M-m-m-mais...

Ainsi que pour bêler comme une chèvre?

Les deux acteurs de la scène, que notre pauvre petit Uchiwa regarde alors qu'il ne l'avait pas du tout demander, se raidir et leur yeux menacèrent de sortir de leurs orbites pour se barrer très loin et ne plus voir l'air catastrophé du brun qui gobait les mouches!

Fugaku se releva dignement. Épousseta son tablier rose en froufrou plein de farine et de chocolat, sous lequel il n'avait rien et ou il était écrit « c'est MOI qui fait les meilleurs gâteaux!» avec un poussin dessus, demanda:

_ Une part de cake peut-être?

Devant un blond rouge tomate qui se retenait pour ne pas hurler de rire et un Sasuke dont le teint blanc ivoire parfait, de sa si ''seigneuriale'' famille des icebergs, ressemblait maintenant à un vert pourri comme si il venait de manger une armée d'huîtres pas fraîches!

_ Hum oui... Ton père et moi sommes en couple... Rit Minato alors que le plus jeune se carapatait en courant de la demeure familiale pour aller pleurer dans les bras de son Naruto!

Adieu la ''fierté des Uchiwa''! Là il voulait juste allez se pendre et tout oublier de cette vision atroce qui le poursuivrait toute sa vie à coup sur!

Itachi lui, en revenant de la fac, haussa élégamment un sourcil en voyant Minato nu dans la cuisine; heureusement caché derrière le plan de travail; exploser de rire ainsi que son paternel renfrogné qui se rhabillait avec toujours son tablier sur lui!

_ Je crois que j'ai loupé un épisode... Murmura t-il en traçant vers sa chambre!

Fin premier drabble!

Review?^^

Ja ne!

Kitsune gwenoo! :)


	2. Explicaton et annonce!

Disclaimer: Tout les personnages appartiennent à Masashi Kishimoto!

Pairing: Minato x Fugaki/ Sasuke x Naruto!

Rating: K+

Genre: UA/ Yaoi/Humor/Romance! OOC!

**Gaya972:**Mercii pour ta review! Héhé et non Sasu' ne s'y était pas attendus, mais je crois que ce chapitre vas être encore pire pour nos bishos! En espérant que ce chapitre te plaise!

_**Bonne lecture!**_

**Explication et annonce!**

_ Biiien! Posez nous vos questions et...

_ Comment?!

_ Pourquoi?!

Fugaku et Minato se jetèrent un coup d'œil avant de soupirer et de répondre à la question de Naruto:

_ Eh bien, Commença le plus âgé des deux blonds, quand tu m'as présenté Sasuke, je t'avoue mon fils avoir été très surpris! Moi qui pensais que ton cœur battait pour cette jolie demoiselle, Sakura...

_ On ne peut pas faire plus niais... grommela le père Uchiha.

_ Amour? Je t'emmerde!

Le brun croisa les bras et adopta une attitude ''de snobinard'' comme disait minato et celui-ci enchaîna:

_ J'ai donc beaucoup réfléchis...

_ Oh? Ça t'arrive? Railla Fugaku.

_ Ta gueule... je disais donc, j'ai réfléchis et décider d'aller rendre visite à ton père Sasuke!

Le jeune homme haussa un sourcil et attendit la suite.

_ J'ai chercher votre adresse avant de tomber dessus par hasard en me baladant et est aller sonné, il m'a ouvert nous avons beaucoup discuter...

_ Engueulé...

_ La ferme! C'est toi qu'a commencer!

_ Non c'est pas vrai!

_ SI!

_ NON!

_ Enfin bref! Nous avons **discuter **avant que _môsieur _ne me vire de chez lui comme un malpropre!

_ Tu n'avais pas qu'a me traiter de balai dans le cul!

_ Et toi de tête de poussin! Continuons! Un jour que j'étais en train de faire les courses, je l'ai vus faire les siennes. Il hésitait entre cassoulet et lasagne en conserve par ce que votre cuisinière était malade ce jour là!

_ Ah c'est pour ça alors... Dit Sasuke en se rappelant qu'en rentrant de chez naruto un soir après les cours, il avait retrouvé son père qui venait pratiquement de faire exploser le micro-ondes par ce qu'il avait foutus une boîte de conserve cassoulet dedans sans l'ouvrir. Un vrai carnage la cuisine après...

_ Ce débile m'avait dit qu'il fallait la mettre dedans comme ça! Se défendit son père en pointant de son index son amant qui ricanait.

_ Vengeance! Ainsi donc, il est venu piquer un scandale chez nous le lendemain, exigeant que je lui rachète un micro-ondes par ce que c'était de ma faute, que je l'avais induis en erreur!

_ Pfft... Souffla Fugaku en tournant la tête sur le côté, hautain comme un roi sur son trône!

_ Pour le calmer, je l'ai fait rentrer, nous nous somme engueulés comme deux poisson pourris avant que... que... Hésita Minato en rougissant.

Le brun tourna lentement sa tête en direction de son amour et sourit sadiquement:

_ Mais voyons, continue _chéri, _ça nous intéresse! Dit-il fourbe, s'attirant un regard explosif de la part de son amant!

_ Avant que je ne le défie au mario kart, si je gagne son micro-ondes il se l'enfile! Si je perds, je lui rachète! Nan mais j'y crois pas! Même face à naruto je gagne et là, ce... ce petit bourge qui n'a JAMAIS toucher à une manette de sa vie me lamine!

_ Le bourge t'encule!

_ Oh mais voyons mon amour, je crois pourtant me rappeler que c'est l'inv...

_ TAIS TOI! Les enfant sont là merde!

_ Oups, désolé... S'excusa Minato, pas du tout désolé en fait!

Naruto et Sasuke regardaient leurs pères et se demandèrent s'ils ne s'étaient pas tromper de maison en fait!

Sasuke était choqué, horriblement choqué! Son père, monstre de glace, un sang froid à toute épreuve, sérieux comme un pape, arrogant, snob...Il était maintenant en train de l'imaginer acheter du cassoulet, jouer à mario-kart, mais aussi... Proférant des insanités! Dieux tout puissant, ou était le vrai Fugaku?! Le chef de clan de la si froide famille des Uchiha, le père de famille autoritaire était devenu en peu de temps... Un homme normal! ENFER ET DANMATION! Ou était passer la classe des Uchiha merde?!

_ Et puis je lui ais donc acheté son putain de micro-ondes! Parce que bien entendu, avec son compte en banque aussi enflé que notre voisine, il ne pouvait s'en payer un autre! RADIN! S'exclama Minato!

Fugaku souriait mielleusement en direction de son amant qui fulminait!

_ Le pourquoi du comment maintenant, allez savoir... Répondit Fugaku à la question de son fils.

_ Pardon?! Grogna Minato. A ce que je sache tu te plains pas de moi tout le temps hein? Finit-il lubriquement

_ Plaît-il? Demanda le brun.

_ Oh allez... te la joue pas sainte nitouche!

_ LES ENFANTS SONT LA! MERDE!

_ Je crois que Minato a raison papa, dieux j'ai hâte d'avoir mon appartement, mes pauvres oreilles... S'incrusta Itachi en passant par là!

_ ITACHI! S'insurgea Fugaku, aussi rouge qu'un plan de tomate sous le soleil d'Espagne!

Naruto et Sasuke se regardèrent blasés...

_ Ah oui, nous allions oublier! Se rappela Minato. On déménage tous dans une nouvelle maison! EN FAMILLE! S'extasia t-il, les mains jointes!

_ QUOI?! Hurlèrent les trois plus jeunes!

Fin deuxième Drabble!

Review? :)


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: Tout les personnages appartiennent à Masashi Kishimoto!

Pairing: Minato x Fugaki/ Sasuke x Naruto!

Rating: K+

Genre: UA/ Yaoi/Humor/Romance/ OOC (parfois.../SBAM\ xd)

**Kit: **Et oui leurs têtes devaient être sympa à voire! Xd Merci pour ta review!

**marine: **Contente de t'avoir faire rire :) (c'est un peu le but en même temps lol)! Merci pour ta review!

**Elfyliane: **Yo! Et bah je suis contente d'avoir réussis à vous faire imaginer leurs têtes de fin xd! Contente que ça t'es plu! Merci pour ta review:)

**lena73: **Merciii pour ta review:) J'espère que ce drabble te plairas!

**Mimi98: **Contente de t'avoir convertis à ce couple xd, c'est vrai qu'ils sont cool ensemble ces deux là! Merci merci pour ta review!

Et merci à ceux qui on mis cette fic en favorite ou follower!

Désolée pour l'attente, je suis un peu (beaucoup) lente en ce moment au niveau de mes fic. Je manque d'inspiration par moment! Mais j'espère que cette ''suite'' vous plairas!

PS: Je m'excuse pour les fautes d'orthographe/de grammaire...!

Bonne lecture!

**Révélation!**

_ Bon, ça suffit maintenant. Gronda Fugaku en astiquant avec amour un gros couteau de cuisine bien tranchant avec un torchon.

_ Mais papa... Commença Sasuke.

_ Il n'y a pas de Mais! Alors... Que le coupable se dénonce maintenant-

_ Ou se taise à jamais!

_ Itachi...

_ Gomen, c'est sorti tout seul... Répondit le brun au longs cheveux en se mordillant les lèvres pour ne pas rire!

_ M-mais Oka-san...

_ Naruto! Beugla Fugaku sous les rires des trois autres. Ne m'appelle Maman, je ne suis pas ta mère, je ne suis PAS une femme!

_ Ah? Pourtant j'ai tou-jours penser que c'était le cas! M'as tu menti?! Comment à tu pu me faire çaaa?! Chouina faussement Naruto en essuyant des larmes imaginaires sous le fou rire de son père.

_ Naruto...

_ Gomen! S'exclama le plus jeune des deux blonds en se planquant derrière son Sasuke qui lui prit la main en se demandant si **son** Naruto était suicidaire ou affreusement sadomasochiste!

…

C'était à vérifier ça d'ailleurs...Pensa t-il avec un rictus pervers en lorgnant en biais son petit-ami.

_ A QUI appartient ''la chose'' que nous avons trouver sous le canapé...? C'est la trentième et dernière fois que je vous pose cette question... Demanda le brun froidement.

_ Qui nous dit que ce n'est pas à vous...? Sourit sournoisement Itachi.

_ ITACHI!

_ Bah c'est vrai! Argua Naruto. Vous nous accuser mais si ça se trouve c'est vous qui l'avez oublier là!

_ N-non mais que...Ce n'est pas nous. Siffla le dirigeant Uchiha, un tic nerveux au coin des lèvres.

_ AH-AH! Alors comme ça vous avouer avoir fait des choses sur le canapé que je ne dirait pas à voix haute pour peine de vomir sous l'image, de ce fait il se pourrait que VOUS ayez quelque chose à voir dans cette histoire... papa et _Maman_!

Oui...Naruto était maso...Là y'avait plus de doute!

Demain il irait faire un tour dans un sex-shop spécialisé! Se nota mentalement sasuke en souriant perversement. Et oui et oui, notre petit Uchiha avait quelques fantasmes!

_ JE NE SUIS PAS UNE FEMME NARUTO! Braya Fugaku, ayant perdu tout son sang froid.

_ Tu te grille tout seul papa... Dit innocemment Itachi.

_ Bon... Murmura le chef de clan. QUI A OUBLIER CE PRESERVATIF USAGE SOUS LE CANAPE?!

Ça y est, il avait atteint sa limite! Pensèrent Minato, Itachi, Naruto et Sasuke.

_ C'EST ITACHI!

_ Bande de sales traîtres! Braya le plus âgé des plus jeunes (quel paradoxe...!).

_ Mode survit activée! Désolé Ita'-nii on te le revaudras! S'écria Naruto.

_ Y'a intérêt sourit sadiquement le brun.

_ Qui... Souffla une voix derrière eux.

_ Nani? Demandèrent les quatre en chœur en regardant Fugaku.

_ Qui était AVEC toi... Grinça le chef de clan.

Itachi déglutit, même si il tentait de faire le malin, en priant dieu et ses exhibitionnistes avec des flèches en forme de cœur et répondit:

_ Yahiko...

Une minute de silence pour le pauvre cerveau de Fugaku qui est en court de réinitialisation! Redémarrage dans trois!

Deux...!

Un...

_ Je vais tuer cette saleté de rouquin dégénéré... Le désosser... Le trucider... lui arracher ses saloperies de piercings un à un avec un pied de biche, l'éventrer et même le sabrer pour avoir oser pervertir le seul des deux fils qui pouvait encore me donner un véritable héritier... Grogna Uchiha senior en souriant sadiquement.

_ Non, en fait je t'explique papa... C'est le seul que j'aime et qui me donne du plaisir au lit donc je veux le garder en vie! Se moqua Itachi, ayant retrouver son aplomb, mais en s'éloignant de quelques pas pour plus de précaution tout de même. Téméraire mais pas suicidaire le beau brun...Il avait encore tant de choses à faire subir à **son** roux! Se dit-il en souriant vicieusement.

Tous des pervers possessifs les Uchiha!

_ Uke ou Seme...?

_ Seme! S'offusqua Itachi.

_ …

_...

_ Bien... Tu peux y aller. Déclara calmement Fugaku en reprenant son lavage de vaisselle sous les yeux exorbités (plus ou moins) des quatre autres.

_ Euh... Commença Minato.

_ C'est tout? Poursuivis Sasuke.

_ Mon fils est seme, c'est tout ce qui compte. Par contre! S'exclama t-il en se retournant d'un coup, les faisant sursauter. Je veux des petits enfants, deux héritiers, après vous mes chères fils, qui reprennent l'entreprise. Donc, ne vous reposer pas sur vos lauriers et vous avez intérêt à adopter! ET ce n'est NON négociable! Gueula t-il sous les épaules des autres qui se baissèrent sous son regard satisfait et le petit sourire malin de minato.

_ Tu sais que je t'aime toi? Demanda ce dernier.

_ Hn... Sourit malicieusement Fugaku. Par contre... pourquoi nos fils sont-ils tous gay?

_ J'aime soumettre mon rouquin... Susurra itachi.

_ Les filles son trop connes et je déteste leur corps. Répondit sasuke.

_ Euh...

Les quatre autres hommes se retournèrent vers Naruto qui rougit.

_ GAGNER! Hurla Fugaku sous les pleurs de désespoir de minato. Mais il se reprit bien vite et rougit d'avoir à ce point perdu le contrôle.

C'était fou, depuis qu'il était en couple avec Minato il ne se reconnaissait plus! Tout le contrôle de lui même qu'il tenait d'une main de fer depuis des années partait en vrille!

_ Hum hum, je veux dire, tu me doit 27 984 yens (200 euros environ) _Mina-chéri_... Roucoula de façon sucré, largement moqueuse, Fugaku.

Mais pour sa défense, il ne pouvait résister à taquiner **son** amant!

Pervers possessif les Uchiha!

…

Vous en doutiez encore?

_ Naruuu, comment t'as pu faire ça au pauvre compte en banque de ton papa?! Pleura le plus âgés des deux blonds.

_ Vous avez parié sur qui serait Uke ou seme entre Naru' et Sasu'! Rit Itachi.

_ Faut bien se divertir... On est si vieux!

_ Demain je t'emmène au loto! Ricana le plus vieux des Uchiha.

_ Je préférerais allez au casino! Jouer un petit poker... Sourit-il dangereusement sous l'éclat vicieux des yeux de Fugaku.

_ C'est demain que les yakuza de Danzô viennent jouer...

_ Justement...

Ils se mirent à rire sadiquement et les plus jeunes se barrèrent en courant.

Ils étaient tarés leurs pères parfois...Jouer (triché) contre des yakuza, il fallait en avoir dans le pantalon!

Mais après tout, leur famille était complètement barrée alors...!

Fin troisième drabble!

Alors ça vous a plu?

Review? =)

A plus pour la suite!

Kitsune-gwenoo.


End file.
